Four Souls
by azuyama-chan
Summary: Inuyasha is a talented and impatient young artist, trying to make a name for himself. He receives help from Mr. Higurashi. The catch, is to live with him and tutor his two girls. The younger, intrigues the artist to the point of obsession. Can he survive?
1. Prologue

**Four Souls**

**By: azuyama-chan

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Linda Newberry's Set in Stone.

Hello! This story, it is set in the late nineteenth century England. But even though they are in England, I will still use Japanese honorific and such (like –san, -sama, etc…). This story is mostly based on Linda Newberry's novel, Set in Stone.

Thanks to my beta: **Leenstarz!**

On with the story:

* * *

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Watercolours & Oil Paintings_

_Private view_

On my hand is a wine glass with the red wine, my manager had replaced the beer that once was sitting on my right hand. I scoff at my manager as he said that the wine was good for my health. I much more prefer beer or strong alcohol to drink, but I follow my manager's advice. After all, he has been one who has given me good advices. I search in the crowd for him, and someone else that I wished were there. All I found were investors and buyers among the crowd. No sign of the people I was looking for.

I turn away from the crowd, for I know that soon enough, the investors would be pestering me. Such stubborn wraiths they were. No matter how I say "no" they would continue to ask; to beg; and plead that they could buy the listed paintings I refused to sell. Can't they see that these are important to me, and they are worth more than the money they would offer? But as I see a woman approaching, I knew that I was too late. Quickly approaching the leaving waiter, I managed to evade her, only for a moment's time.

I finally found Miroku, my manager, talking to some investors. It's probably something about getting more money. My sensitive ears catch some of their discussions over the large loud crowd. Keh, trust Miroku to be drawn into any conversation where he gets more money. I quickly made a motion with my hand to make him come to me. I gave him a look to hurry up; maybe he can save me from any more art collectors that are so thick-headed. He said to wait a while, earning him a look of complete condemnation.

The woman, who was wearing the ugliest combination of green and black, approached me once more. Her make-up was thick and heavy, making her looks utterly repulsive. It didn't help that she obviously had no taste in perfumes. Visibly, by the way she held her purse; she was another one of those pesky buyers.

"Takahashi-san." She said, I couldn't help but utter a sound of absolute distaste. "Please tell me, about her Takahashi-san." I look at her questioningly. I don't know what she is talking about.

Her? Who is this her, the ugly woman speaks of? Could she be pertaining to - "I am talking about _The Energetic Child_, Takahashi-san." She cut me off. So my hunch was right. "Who is she? Do tell me, Takahashi-san." The woman continued ranting, not to notice that I was no longer listening. Keh, it's not like I care about if she thinks whether I am listening or not.

I look at the said painting, tearing my eyes away from the woman who spoke. And my nose diverted its attention from the horrible smell coming from the buyer in front of me. _The Energetic Child_, with her long black hair, defined by the oil paint that I had used. Her hair is dishevelled with dried leaves entangled in it, suggesting that she was playing in the pile of leaves during autumn. A sight for sore eyes, as my brush characterised her girlish features. Her smile was hypnotizing and alluring that anyone who just happens to pass by, they would instantly be drawn into the painting.

I still remember her expression on the painting, for it was etched into my memory forever to stay. But what strikes us the most is her eyes. Her grey-blue eyes, that seems to stare to the inner cores of your soul. Her eyes that held such innocence and abundant cheeriness; that if you were down on the dumps that day, this painting would certainly paint a smile on your face.

The woman on the painting had certainly grown much from the time I painted this. I wonder until how long I should wait to meet her again. It should be really soon, my manager told me. Memories flood into my mind, especially the event when I first met her. It was such a stirring sight. I would tell everyone, she was interesting from the moment I saw her.

"How much is it worth for?" I turn my attention to the woman in front of me. I hadn't notice I was daydreaming, and the buyer brought me back to the real world with another attempt to buy another precious painting of mine.

"Not for sale." I said with the most clearness and mightiness of voice. Surely the woman might get the idea that no way in the world would I be moved in my decision. **NO ONE **will buy _The Energetic Child_. And I mean no one! I stood firm on my ground, ready to enforce my decision. I expect this one would at least _try_, yet foolishly fail, to convince me to rethink my choice.

"I offer you a thousand pounds for it." She stubbornly offered. Unlike Miroku, this large amount hardly swayed me from my spot. I am not selling _The Energetic Child_. Didn't they get the stupid point?

"Keh!" I replied, total indifference coating my words-I mean, word. I cross my arms, trying to imply that I am as stubborn as her. In my mind, ideas of how to shake her off my tail started to form. And the majority of them are not pleasant. To her, at least; I actually find those ideas quite entertaining.

"But-" she tried again, unfortunately, Miroku's arrival cut her off. "Kobayashi-sama," he started, "I'm afraid Inuyasha is as stubborn as a dog." I didn't know whether to laugh or be angered at the comment. I shot him a glare, which he calmly reacted to. The woman, or Kobayashi-san, started to make offers when Miroku continued. "He would not be selling it. It would waste your time if you continue to try to convince him. Believe me." Persuaded and disappointed, the woman left.

But not before a few steps away, she turned towards me and asked, "Who is she? Tell me and I will ask you no more." I look at her straight in the eye and say,

"She is herself."

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:**

Do you like it?

Questions?

Comments?

Violent Reactions?

**_REVIEW!_**

Ja ne! azuyama-chan


	2. Higurashi Estate

**Four Souls**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. sobs

* * *

Chapter one: **The Higurashi Estate**

_Summer, __22 years ago_

Inuyasha sat on one of the benches that were in a clearly marked private coach. Two long cushioned seats, which could be doubled as a bed, were facing each other, walls surrounding it to hide its occupants. He liked this one; it was far at the back of the train. By choosing his seat at the back, he can go through the back entrance of the train, without having to be too near to it. Another benefit was that he was alone, for this coach could host three people, but he was the only one occupying it; he hated travelling with someone else he doesn't know. For all he knows the person he might end up with might be very annoying or irritating. He tried to get comfortable; after all, it was a long trip north.

But it didn't go well, because a few moments later, a train conductor came knocking on the door. "Sir," the train conductor said, "I regret to inform you, but there might be a delay. The engine would not start and it might take a few to have it working again." "Keh!" the hanyou replied, "As long as they don't take a long time." Nodding, the train conductor left to perform any duties he had; leaving the hanyou alone.

Two hours had passed. Inuyasha was moping around. He was bored, and the train hadn't left yet. His impatience was wearing thin and anymore longer, he would break down this door. Beyond the door was where the train exploded. His stomach grumbled, telling him that it was time for lunch. As if on cue, a knock was on the door, revealing a brown-haired badger youkai selling food. "Would you like anything, sir?" She asked for the umpteenth time of the day since it was her job.

After telling the vendor what he wanted and paid for it, Inuyasha asked, "When do you think the train is going to start to leave?"

"I have no idea, sir." She shared her thoughts. "Some say that they took a long time for the train to get fixed since the engine was a wreck. Turns out that they hadn't had this train get its monthly check-up."

"What a bunch of lazy asses." He said as the vendor left. The sounds of the train starting to move reached his ears. "Finally."

A few minutes later, another knock came to the door. _These stupid people don't know the meaning of privacy._ He thought as he stood from his seat and went to open conductor that he had spoken to only two hours before.

"I'm sorry, sir." The train conductor started while the hanyou grunted. _Again? What is it this time?_ he thought, waiting for the train conductor to continue. "We might be arriving in our destination quite late." "I know that already." Inuyasha said, sporting an annoyed glare to cut off. "Sir, I mean that the train will be going slowly. We would be three hours late." _Crap. _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Amber eyes darted left to right, looking for the nearest ticket stall. After finding it, he rushed in its direction, ignoring the complaining cries of the people he brushed passed. "Oi." he rudely asked the person behind the desk. "When is the next time the train to Manchester leaves?" Because of the delay, he had missed his connection to Manchester. _I hope that I could make it in time. _Checking the schedule the man declared, "In about thirty minutes." 

"One ticket, please." Inuyasha said hurriedly. He took the ticket followed the directions the man gave him. He reached his platform as the passengers were boarding the train. The train left without any delay and maybe if there were none, he could reach Manchester on time. Thankful, maybe his luck didn't run out.

* * *

"Or not." 

The scent of the summer night reached Inuyasha's enhanced nose as he walked on the dusty road. He was thankful that the dust didn't get in contact with his nose. He had decided to walk on foot towards the Higurashi estate, where he will now live in. The hanyou followed the directions which one of the men in the area gave him. He left his trunk with the stationmaster, telling him that he would send for it the next day. Silence was in the air, except for the sounds of the crickets and the occasional hooting of the owls. The moonlight lit the path for the hanyou and was his only source of light.

Why was he walking this ten kilometre distance? Well, actually Higurashi-san had organised that a man would meet up with him and together they would go to the estate on horses. But that was scheduled a few hours ago, when the sun was still up. Rather than choosing to stay in one of the inns nearby, he decided to take a walk to exercise his muscles since he wasn't used to sitting down for a long time. Even when he painted, he stood rather than sit on a stool unless the occasion calls for it.

He could have been in the estate; possibly relaxing from his trip. If it wasn't for the three-hour delay the train from London had caused, he would be settling in his new abode. There, he would have to tutor two young girls. He wasn't excited, but at least Higurashi-san not only gave Inuyasha a place to live and accommodations, but the former is willingly giving the latter a break in the artistic world. A break, that Inuyasha had been asking the world. _I hope that the Higurashi sisters weren't a bunch of brats._ Even if somehow, they weren't what he asked for, he had to put up with it.

The varying terrain reminded him of his previous home, before he left for London to study. He couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness as his feet step on the new and yet familiar ground. But it wasn't like he didn't miss his living quarters in London, sharing it with his good friend and self-proclaiming manager, Miroku.

In a few minutes, he reached the iron gates that surrounded the estate. It stood taller than him by a foot or so, arrowheads on top of the long stalks of iron. Reaching with his right hand to touch the tip, he drew blood from his index finger; now knowing the purpose of the sharpened gates was to prevent trespassers.

Wiping the blood away, he peered through the iron bars. He saw some trees to his left, a garden well cared for, a footpath leading towards the house, a lake, another cottage, possibly for the hired help. The neo-Elizabethan house stood in the middle of the grounds, some lights were turned on; and he was relieved that there were still some people awake to let him in. He looked for the entrance to the estate, having slight difficulty on finding it because of the dimmed moonlight.

He saw that the gate was slightly ajar, and the fading scent of a female. From what he can see, a woman came out of the house, not trying to close the gate for she knew that she would be back soon. A scream rang in the air, startling Inuyasha. He tried following the source of the sound and the scent he caught a whiff of. He moved only a few yards when the woman who screamed was rushing towards him, a youkai at her tail. The lady tripped and fell flat on her face, giving Inuyasha a clear view of the youkai who was following her. It was a lesser youkai and for that he was thankful because he will be able to destroy it in mere minutes.

Opening his palm, he let his claws and a "Sankon Tessou" out as his proceeded with his attack. The squirrel youkai was powerless so it immediately died when his attack hit it. He turned to look at the teenager scrunched up in fear, her breath came in irregular pants and her fear coated the air. He studied the young girl that was below him, apparently unaware that the youkai had been taken care of.

Her face was now returning to what Inuyasha thought was her natural colour. It was damp with sweat much like her long wavy black hair. She was shaking, her mouth slightly open, as if ready to scream. Her eyes closed shut, probably so that she couldn't see the face of the hideous youkai.

Inuyasha touched her shoulder and shook it gingerly. The girl's eyes immediately flew open, locking into a gaze with his amber pools. Inuyasha was in a trance. He could forever gaze upon those hypnotizing blue-grey eyes the girl held.

"A-Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence."

"I think that I'm quite alright." She replied, shakily. Testing her strength she tries to stand, only to tumble and be caught by Inuyasha. "It must be hidden." she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he caught her little mumble.

"Oh, nothing. Well, how rude of me. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. The girl was unstable a second earlier and now her mood went for a different turn.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." he replied straight-forwardly.

"Oh! You're our new tutor. Come inside, we have been waiting for you." After noticing that Inuyasha made no movement, she grabbed his right hand.

"Why were you out there at this hour?" He asked while letting Kagome drag him towards the residence. This question, raised by Inuyasha, had caught Kagome unaware.

"I had to hide something." she replied hastily. It was obvious that she was hiding something.

Inuyasha said no more.

* * *

_Where is she? _She thought, as she paced around the door to the house. "Sango." an old voice interrupted her thoughts. The girl named Sango turned to look at the old governess who called her. "Yes?" She politely replied. 

"What is keeping you up at this hour?"

"Nothing, I just can't sleep, that's all." The governess nodded. She turned to walk away but stopped in her steps as the door opened, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kaede-baachan." Kagome said, referring to her governess. "Takahashi-san has arrived."

"Ah, Takahashi-san, welcome." Kaede greeted. "My apologies, Higurashi-san can not meet you at this hour, for he is fast asleep. You must be hungry." "Ruriko-san." Kaede addressed one of the women, "Please prepare food for Takahashi-san."

"As for you," Kaede turned to Sango and Kagome, "Go to bed. You are expected to be up early tomorrow."

The two complied and took hasty steps up the staircase. Each of them went into their separate rooms and went to sleep. Ruriko came and told them that the food for Inuyasha was done. They followed her inside the dining room.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

Just a shoutout to my beta Leenstarz and to all the beautiful people out there reading my story!

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Violent reactions?**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. Weird Dream

**Four Souls**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I think you guys know that by now…

* * *

Kaede observed the eating artist from across the table. If you were to look at the man at first glance, you would know that he would be an ill-mannered man. _Why would Higurashi-sama choose a man with such personality, to tutor his two precious daughters?_ Kaede asked herself. Noticing the way Inuyasha creased his brows in frustration over a piece of stubborn meat that he found difficult to cut, she added. _And from the looks of it, he is purely stubborn._ But she had to admit, he follows proper decorum. The old governess cleared her throat to get his attention. "Takahashi-san," she started, "Is the food favourable?"

He looked up from his plate and replied, "Yes it is. Thank you for the food." He placed his fork and knife on the plate.

"Takahashi-san, my apologies, you may not be able to meet Higurashi-sama at this hour. I'm afraid that he has long gone to bed." As he stood up, Kaede added, "Would you like to retire to your room for the night? You must have been exhausted from the long walk, all the way from the train station."

"Its alright." he reassured. "I needed the walk anyway."

Looking around she noticed something missing. "Takahashi-san, where is your trunk?"

"Oh, I left it with the station master."

"Alright, I'll send Ren-san to retrieve it."

Inuyasha looked around to study the interior of the house. The ceiling, the walls, the ornaments and the furniture were cared for. Higurashi-san's attention for detail could be clearly noticed by the use of matching tablecloth, curtains and other bits and pieces.

"Come now, Takahashi-san, I'll show you to your room." Kaede then made her way towards the door that led to the common room.

"Call me, Inuyasha." He said gruffly.

"I prefer not, Takahashi-san." Kaede heard him snorted, and she added. "I like to keep up with the formality."

"Keh! And what do I call you? Kaede-baachan?" They turned left into a hallway.

"Call me my family name, Watanabe, please."

"Keh. I'll call you Kaede-baba." Kaede shook her head.

They stopped at one of the doors; Kaede revealed a key and opened it. Inuyasha saw a fully furnished room, with a balcony that led to a footpath to the garden and a door leading into a large room, which he would use as a studio. The room had a large window to let the air in and see the view. Fit for his liking and nodded at this.

As Kaede turned to leave, he asked, "What is with Kagome-san? She seemed like she was hiding something." Inuyasha noticed Kaede's eyes widened for a moment. Then she immediately replied, "Oh, Kagome-sama has this overactive imagination." She quickly left, closing the door on her way out.

Inuyasha lied down on his bed; his thoughts were on this hectic and amusing day. He tried to figure out the people he had just met. The stern and formal Kaede-baba, who is insisting to call him _Takahashi-san, _whose personality was one of the things he wanted to get away from home. He thought about the individuals he saw when he arrived. All of them look too secluded in the house. His thoughts then brought him to Kagome. Her blue-grey eyes really wanted to draw him in. He shook his head trying to rid of the thoughts and go to sleep. But instead, her face kept showing on his mind. _Agh! If only I had my sketchbook! _He thought, wanting desperately to sketch the young girl's face. If only the trunk wasn't left behind.

* * *

Inuyasha tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep, for a certain young girl was plaguing his mind. He threw his bedcovers away and stood up. Wearing his socks and his shoes, he decided to take a moonlit stroll taking the balcony door. The estate was silent, except the singing of the crickets and his light footsteps. Not that he minded he actually loved the peacefulness of the place. After a while, Inuyasha had lost his way in the gardens, and was now moving through the spaces between the thickets, trying to find a way out. The smell of water reached his nose, as curious as he is, he followed the scent. He reached upon a beautiful lake, reflecting the pale silver colour of the moon light.

A bird's song reached his ears, coming from up ahead the lake, a corner where the thick untouched branches hid. Trying to find its source, he followed the sad song. Yet it was so peaceful, that no one could listen very well, would know that the bird's cry was of help. He parted the branches, and did not wince at the cold wind suddenly gushing into him. Instead of seeing a brown bird as he expected, he saw a figure – female – turning to see him.

"Help me." Kagome's desperate yet sweet voice called to him. "I must protect it from him."

Puzzled he asked her what she meant. "No one else must know. I have it. She doesn't have it. But he doesn't know." He opened his mouth but was cut off when she placed her finger on top of his mouth to silence him. "Please don't tell anyone." She continued in a hush voice. In amidst his confusion, he decided to nod. She turned to left, Inuyasha tried to touch her; but before he could, she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in his bed and the sun had risen. It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize that it had been nothing but a dream. _What a weird dream._ He thought while standing up to open the door. Taking the route he took yesterday, he arrived at the dining room where he saw Kaede eating her breakfast.

Kaede saw his face almost immediately frown when he noticed that she was his only companion to eat breakfast with. "Will Higurashi-san be joining us?" he asked her as he sat down, disappointment clearly written all over his face. "It is his custom," she returned, "to take his breakfast in his study."

"The girls?"

"Kagome-sama, already left. Same with Sango-sama, who is training outside."

"Training?" Inuyasha echoed. He had learned much earlier, from his interview with Higurashi-san, about his two daughters. The nineteen year old Sango was a disciplined daughter who took her duties seriously. The almost eighteen year old Kagome was a complete opposite. Cheery and carefree was she.

"Yes, she is training with one of our most respected youkai slayers in our area. Her father does not allow, but these are one of the things her mother had insisted on; before she… passed on. Sango-sama, for this one time, went against her father's wishes." Inuyasha gave a slightly sympathetic 'oh'. He took a bite on his buttered bread, the crumbs falling on the plate below. He took his knife and fork and started on his eggs.

"Before I forget," Kaede added, bringing his attention away from his food. "Higurashi-sama requests your presence once you have finished eating; he says that he has some matters to discuss with you. I assume that any questions you have regarding this employment could be discussed with Higurashi-sama."

The silverware clanked against the plate, an indication that Inuyasha had already finished eating. Kaede, who also finished eating, led him out to the stairs and headed to Higurashi-san's study. Kaede gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice said from beyond the door. Inuyasha had heard Higurashi-san's voice once before, during the interview. He opened the door and saw Higurashi-san writing something on his desk. Higurashi-san looked up from his work and motioned for Inuyasha to take a seat.

"Takahashi-san." He started. "I presume that you had a good night's rest."

"Yes, Higurashi-san."

"Oh, there is no need for formality. You may call me, Reizo."

"If that is so, Reizo-san, please call me Inuyasha."

Reizo gave a light chuckle. "If you insist; Well, I would like to confirm with you of our arrangements for the tutoring." Inuyasha nodded. "My main purpose is for you to tutor my daughter, Sango, art."

"What about Kagome-san, sir?" Inuyasha asked. "Should I tutor her as well?"

"Well," Inuyasha's employer furrowed his brows in thought. "You may wish to do so, if it troubles you not."

"Alright."

"That is all. I am sure that Kaede-baachan would be able to show you around the estate. And my apologies, I wished to escort you myself but unfortunately, I have some matters to attend to."

"It's alright." He left the study bumped to the subject he dreamt last night, the younger Higurashi daughter.

"Hey," she started. "Can I offer you a tour?"

"I was supposed to go with Kaede…" Seeing as her expression saddened, he quickly added, "But I'm sure she doesn't mind." Smiling, she took his offered hand as they made their way.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Ramblings**

Truth to be told, Kikyo was to be given the part of Kagome's older sister. And Sango would be an orphaned daughter of a respected taijiya and she would be taken in by the Higurashi's. But for reason I can't give out, Kikyo is given a much suitable role (my opinion though).


End file.
